User blog:40DagreezKelvin/Dawn of the Equinox Update 3
This update is mainly an art update as I've updated the looks of all the characters. Not everyone's changes were drastic, some where quite minimal. My goal was to give everyone a more 'battle-orientated' design. (Havok) Rus(DotE).jpg Rec(DotE).jpg Jay(DotE).jpg Rusty: Not a big change from his current look. He wears more of his hair down and sports a long-sleeved shirt under his vest that is black with a yellow stripe, the opposite of his vest. Recon: His boots got a slightly more techno look and his gauntlets are upgraded to the Mark II version, "The Peacekeepers" Jay: The biggest redesign of his team, he got new boots, clothes and the shape of the feathers on his forehead and back of his head have been altered. (Hope) Ayn(DotE).jpg Hea(DotE).jpg Mon(DotE).jpg Aynoa: Almost no changes aside from her Nuero-Enhancement gear. Her boots and gloves have been update to the Mark II version as well. Heather: Full outfit change to reflect her status as the current Queen of the Lycato. She wears a white tunic like shirt with green trimming and a red sash around the waist, burgundy pants, gold bracelets, and one-finger gloves. The head of her spear is also different Monica: She wears a red, gi-like combat dress with black leggings underneath. She keeps her signature Vans shoes, but now pulls her hair into a bun. (Blade) Kib(DotE).jpg Kev(DotE).jpg Ken(DotE).jpg Kibo: His hair is a little longer and his jacket it a bit updated. Besides this, relatively similar. Kevin: Has an updated vest and wears a long sleeved t-shirt with a gear on it underneath. Kennedy: Has a new white jacket that's inspired by the one Kyo wears in KOF 14. (SHARP) Spe(DotE).jpg Ann(DotE).jpg Bol(DotE).jpg Speeder: The most anatomically drastic change. I have given her two arms and 6 legs rather then the 4 arms and 4 legs, just to make her look a bit more 'spider-like.' Her hairstyle has also changed a bit Annabelle: Has been given a vest, gloves, and new boots, but for the most part still close to the original. Bolts: Her hairstyle is changed a bit and she has a new belt and wears sandals. Nut has evolved and has a more leafy appearance. (Fates) Sco(DotE).jpg Kya(DotE).jpg Esm(DotE).jpg Scorn: Relatively unchanged, besides the fact that his chest fur now resembles Silver's more then Shadow's Kyanna: Her new outfit takes several nods from the iconic outfit Rogue wears in X-Men with a body suit underneath a bomberman jacket. Esmerelda: A complete redesign due to her reverting back to her Emberman state. She is now purple with black hair. Her new costume has several nods to Zornelle's outfit and she has short spiky hair rather than the long flowing braid. She has a more punk-like outfit, has her Emberman horn back, and sports an Eye of the Emberman necklace. Character Origins As I've said before, I want to remain as close to everyone's source material as I can. Of course, with this being a 'non-canon' fan project, there has to be a few changes to make everything work within the given world. So here's the most basic, spoiler-free summary of those changes. 1. Everyone lives on Planet Destony, which is the planet right next to Mobius. 2. Kevin and Kibo live and train on The Road of Myths, which is located in Edrea (The Eternal Legends Zone). 3. Kennedy is actually from Mobius but now lives on Destony since this is where all the Chaos Emeralds currently are. He has recently taken up the position of Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. 4. Annabelle and Speeder are now-graduated high school friends. Bolts went to the same school but didn't personally know the other two. They all live in Grandopolis. 5. Rusty and co now pilot Aynoa's ship, the Thundercharm, and work as a vigilante group. This story takes place after the events of the New Beginnings Timeline, so if you are unfamiliar with that, go give it a read because most of Team Havok and Team Hope's character come from this. Story Progress As far as the final story, I am done with the prologue and Act 1. At this pace I should be done with the next act in two weeks or so. Don't hold me to that but I'm doing my best lol. Character Additions This is a big one. Every chaos emerald will be in the hands of a 'boss.' These bosses can range from normal dudes or full on villains. I think I'm going to be picking a few characters from the wiki again for these guys but I'm not for sure yet so don't ask me about this yet. Towards the latter half of the actually animating process, I will need background characters to fill scenes (ie. crowds, people wandering around, civilians, etc.) I will make a separate page for people to suggest characters and I will randomly choose them. Since these characters will only have brief appearances, they will need to have very simple designs and you wont be eligible to suggest one if you already have a character in. Again, this is something that I will work on towards the end of the animation so don't think too hard about this part. Besides that, everything is going great on my end! As soon as I finish the story, I will storyboard it and begin animating. Category:Blog posts